BITTER & SWEET(CHANBAEK)
by Fujo-Otakku
Summary: "baekhyun kenapa kamu telat!" "maaf pak,tadi boker dulu sebelum berangkat"jawabku asal. Pak chanyeol mijit hidungnya yang mancung.Kulihat dia tersenyum,wah aneh nih kalo dia udah senyum gitu. "bapak kamu supir bajay ya?"tanyanya "eh kok bapak tau,bapak stalking saya ya?"godaku "SOALNYA KAMU PINTER NGELES KAYAK BAJAY DAN JUGA BAEKHYUN KERUANGAN SAYA SEKARANG!"
1. Chapter 1

**MISCOM**

Ada yang bilang cinta itu semanis coklat,menurutku cinta itu sepahit kopi.

Ada yg bilang cinta itu semudah kedipan mata jika berjalan berdua,menurutku ini akan sesulit soal ujian jika kami berjalan bersama.

Ada yang bilang cinta itu seperti bunga harum saat ia mekar,menurutku cinta seperti mawar ia akan mudah melukai jika kita tidak hati-hati menyentuhnya.

Ada yang bilang cinta itu seperti drama romance yang berakhir bahagia,faktanya ini adalah hidupku,semua bahkan tidak seindah bayangan & entah akan berakhir seperti apa.

Aku byun baekhyun,dan ini kisah cintaku.

.

.

.

"baekhyun kenapa kamu telat!"pak chanyeol pagi-pagi udah nongkrong di meja kerjaku dan sialnya hari ini aku bangun kesiangan gegara semalam aku telfonan sama pacarku sampe tengah malam.

"maaf pak,tadi boker dulu sebelum berangkat"jawabku asal.

Pak chanyeol mijit hidungnya yang dia tersenyum,wah aneh nih kalo dia udah senyum gitu.

"bapak kamu supir bajay ya?" ngegombal nih,aseggg boleh juga gue jabanin.

"eh kok bapak tau,bapak stalking saya ya?" direktur berdiri,membenahi dasinya lalu berkata

"SOALNYA KAMU PINTER NGELES KAYAK BAJAY DAN JUGA BAEKHYUN KERUANGAN SAYA SEKARANG!"

Whatterrrpakkk!seisi ruangan disana ngeliatin gue refleks,gila aja pak direktur teriaknya kayak orang kampaye.

"baek yang tabah ya dek"nah kalo ini suara si kutu kampret kim jongin nih.

"eh jongos gak usah ngehina deh,kena karma loh"duh manisnya kyungsoo belain diriku.

"aduhhh baby kyungsoo malah belain bebek bengek sih"

"makanya diem,punya mulut nyinyir ae udah buruan samper tuh pak direktur,keburu ambruk nih gedung kalo dia sampe murka"

Aku mengangguk,dalam hati sih berkata 'gak bakal dia murka sama gue'

...

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"suara baritone nan tegas khas milik pak chanyeol menggelitik telingaku,membuat pikiranku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.:v

"baekhyun,kunci pintunya"tuh kan,nah loh mati beneran nih.

KLIK

Antara rela gak rela nih aku kunci pintunya pak direktur,ini pertama kalinya aku telat nyampe kantor biasanya aku 15 menit sebelum jam kerja udah nyampe,lah ini kebalikannya.

Pak direktur bangkit dari duduknya,menghampiriku lalu menyeretku kesofa dan berakhir aku terduduk di pangkuannya.

oh iya ada satu hal yang aku lupa bilang,pak direktur itu pacarku!kami main rahasia dibelakang para pegawai di kantor untuk kenyamanan & keamanan nyawa bersama.

Posisi kami masih sama, masih menatapku seolah aku bersalah,nyatanya iya sih aku emang bersalah.

aku merangkulkan kedua tanganku dilehernya,bisa kalian bayangin kan posisi kayak gini intim beuddd bikin dedek dibawah kegencet(?) gak nyaman.

"emmm,chan-"belum juga aku selesai bicara,tangan chanyeol udah klayapan main masuk kedalam celana hitamku,duh mau apa sih ni orang.

"sayang~kenapa telat kekantor,sengaja minta dihukum ya?"fiuhhhh

Anjirrr pakek acara niup lilin ehh niup kuping segala lagi,bikin merindingdong ae pak bosss.

"ehm,anu .chan~ plizz jangan mesum dikantor"aku bergerak gak nyaman dipangkuannya,saat dia mulai melonggarkan dasi ketatku.

"mesum?aku lagi hukum kamu tau yang"

"tung-,tunggu chan,dengerin gue!"

Gotcha,dia akhirnya mendongak menatapku dan berhenti menggerayangi pantatku.

"gue tuh tadi bangun kesiangan,tau gara-gara siapa?"dia menggeleng.

Aku mendekat ke telinganya,meniupnya pelan lalu berkata

"gara-gara lu nelpon gue kemarin sampe tengah malem,jadi kalo mau hukum gue,NGACA DULU SANA SIAPA YANG BIKIN GUE BANGUN TELAT,IDIOT"

aku bangun dari pangkuan chanyeol dan merapikan busanaku,tersenyum manis kearah chanyeol yang sibuk mengorek kupingnya.

Rasain tuh tiang listrik komplek,budek tuh budek permanent.

"lu mau bikin gue budek ya baek?"

"kalo iya kenapa?masih untung lu cuma budek,gue bikin gila tau rasa lo"chanyeol ketawa,lah napa nih anak,lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

"gue udah gila tau baek"

"..."okay,dia gila beneran.

"gue gila karena lu"bisiknya tepat ditelinga merindingdong kan nih.

"basi lu chan"dia Deg Deg

'Sadar bek sadar,si antung Cuma senyum lu ngapain merona merah delima sih?jangan baper jangan baper plisss.'

GREB

Aku sadar saat chanyeol memelukku,

'ya ampun tadi gue ngayal apaan ?'.Parah sih kalo punya imajinasi liar(?).

"jangan marah baek,gue Cuma khawatir lu kenapa-napa dijalan"chanyeol memelukku,aroma parfum chanyeol maskulin banget bikin betah meluk dia.

Duh apasih yg ada dipikiranmu baek,sadar woy lagi dikantor lalu aku melepas pelukan chanyeol

"aku balik ke mejaku ya"saat aku mau balik,chanyeol kembali memelukku dari belakang.

"hukuman tetap hukuman,okay"aku bergidik ngeri,lah kalo udah gini dedek imut bawah sini terancam kesejahteraannya.

Siap-siap aja dek,bakal di BDSM lu sama papi ntar malem.

Aku kembali ke meja kerjaku dan melihat jongos gombal menggombali si kyungsoo dengan duduk disamping mata doe itu.

bikin sakit mata mereka tuh,meja jongin memang bersebelahan dengan kyungsoo sih makanya tuh dua orang bebas mau pacaran kapan aja.

Aku jadi iri sama mereka,bisa se-nyaman itu berduaan saat kerja karna emang mereka udah go public dan semua tau mereka pasangan,sedangkan aku?

Andai chanyeol itu bukan direktur,andai dia cuma karyawan sepertiku,andai dia-

BRAKKK

"ehannnnyyinggggSEMPAK lu-ehh pak direktur,maaf pak saya kira si jongos"damn seisi ruangan ngeliatin (lagi) karena mulut latahkonyolku yang keceplosan ini.

Suer aku gak tau kalo dia pak direktur,kukira si jongos karena si monyet satu itu suka banget jail dan juga Whatteerrrpakkk apa apaan coba si tiang listrik ngagetin gitu.

"kamu kurang kerjaan banget ya,pagi-pagi udah ngelamun"

"hehe maaf pak,gak sengaja"

"gak sengaja sempakk mbahmu!kerjain semuanya & harus kelar besok siang soalnya mau saya buat rapat!"

Aku melongo dengan setumpukan map file tebal didepan mataku.

Ya amsyongg,demi sempak spongebob ini sih digarap 3hari3malem juga gak bakal kelar.

"se-se-sekarang pak?"tanyaku masih tak percaya.

"ntar lebaran kingkong,ya sekarang lah udinn"

"jiah,bisa ae bapak becanda"

"saya gak bercanda kerjain semua saya gak mau tau & saya gak nerima penolakan apapun atau alasan apapun dalam bentuk yang seperti apapun"dan dia pergi setelahnya.

Meninggalkan sisa-sisa kata yang masih terngiang dikedua telingaku 'kerjain semuanya' 'saya gak mau tau' 'kerjain semuanya'

...

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar melihat baru seperempat tumpukan berkurang yang diberi pak direktur tadi pagi.

Jangan tanya yang lain,udah pulang dari tadi sore.

'yaiyalah,gue lembur hari ini kalo kagak mana kelar nih kerjaan bejibun kendil dan naasnya gak ada satupun mereka yang ngaku bestplen gue bantuin gue barang sedetik aja.

tragis baeud hidup gue jam 8 malem dan ini udah kopi ke-2 yang gue cumbu selama 2 jam,gila berasa mata gue digelayutin 2 monyet hari ini.

mana kantor udah sepi banget lagi,bikin suasana tambah syahdu ae buat(?)ish ish gak boleh bek,lo harus tahan hasrat bobok lo.

Kelarin dulu tumpukan diatas meja lo baru lo boleh tidur.'

BRAKK

"anjirrr"gustiii apaan dah itu,yakin deh makin malem makin serem nih kantor.

"gak pa pa bek,fokus fokus"ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Aku kembali menyesap kopi nesc*fe yang tinggal setengah gelas sebagai obat rasa kantukku.

KRIETTTTTTTT

Tubuhku kembali tegang,nih biasanya nih kalo di pilem horor habis suara derit pintu dibuka trus muncul deh tuh sinyaiblorong dari layar komputer.

aku menarik nafas pelan sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar,takut kalo-kalo si mbak-mbak sembako ehh sadako keluar dari bawah kolong meja kerjaku.

BLIIIIIZTT

"ANYIIINGSEMPAKSUMPAHDEMITUHAN SIAPA SIH YANG MATIIN LAMPUNYA WOY,MASIH ADA ORANG IDUPIN LAMPUNYA,SIAPAPUN LO GUE SUMPAHIN KESETRUM LO!"

Aku nyari hapeku diatas meja dengan menggrepe-grepe apapun itu,setelah ketemu aku hidupin tuh senter di hape dan sialnya batrenya limit poll tinggal 3 %,yakin nih hape bakal ko-id habis ini.

Aku nyoba nyari steker lampu diruangan,tapi sialnya gak tau ada benda apaan didepan dan itu bikin kakiku kesandung trus

BRUKKKK

Jatoh.

'ya amsyong udin pe-ak gue nubruk apaan dah,eh tunggu gue nindih-duh gue nindih mbak sembako pasti. huweeee mamskyyyyy bebek gak mau jadi makanannya mbak sembako.

eh wait,tapi kok ada suara dag dig dug ser gitu yak,yakali mbak sembako jatuh cinta sama gue setelah ane tindih.'

SPLASSH

Dan lampunya hidup hal pertama yang ada dihadapanku adalah bibir.

"CHAN/BAEK"ups kami teriak bebarengan,cieeeeeee.

Aku bangkiit dari tubuh pak chanyeol dan pura-pura membersihkan bajuku.

Niatnya sih biar gak akward gitu setelah tindih menindih si bos,muna lu bek bilang aja jaga imej.

"l-lo belum pulang?"tanyaku basa-basi.

"ya belum lah,gue khawatir sama lo idiot"eh sianying main ngegas.

"lah menurut lo gegara siapa gue jadi lembur gini hah?lo tuh lebih idiot,koplak!"

"ya gue mana tau kalo lo sampe lembur jam segini,gue kira lo kerjain dirumah"

Kubuang nafas kasar.

"LO KIRA PE-ER!"

Kulihat chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya.

"serah!"untuk kesekian kali aku membuang nafas deh tuh nafas.

Mendekati pria jangkung didepanku,melingkarkan kedua tanganku dipinggangnya & memeluknya erat.

Kurasakan tangan chanyeol membalas pelukanku,hangat,nyaman, dan kujadi ngantuk.

"baek"

"hm,,"

"sorry gue nyusahin lu hari ini,sebenernya rekapan itu buat meeting minggu depan"aku mendongak kaget & memukul dadanya manja.

"lo boongin gue!"aku memasang raut muka marah.

Dia menghela nafas

"gue udah beritahu lo lewat line kan tadi,tapi lo gak buka line gue!"chanyeol menunjukkan ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan yang dikirimkannya padaku.

Kupijat pelipisku yang berdenyut 'oh iya,seharian gue gak buka hape,pegang pun Cuma tadi nyalain buat senter'

Chanyeol kembali melukku,erat tapi lembut,mengecup telingaku beberapa kali.

Gusti pengen bobok jadinya.

"lain kali kalo mau lembur,bilang dulu biar gue gak khawatir" hanya mengangguk lemah,lemah ane tuh kalo udah dipeluk sama pak direktur ganteng satu ini.

bawaannya pengen nempel terus,dan nyamannya jadi lupa kalo kita berdua masih dikantor.

"chan~"

"hmm"

"lepasih gue,kita masih dikantor kalo ada yang liat gimana?"

"siapa yang liat?dedemit?"

"ih malah becanda,serius gue"

"bentar,gue lagi nyaman-nyamannya"gini nih sisi lain pak direktur yang sok galak,manja,soft banget kalo nyangkut masalah kenyamanan.

keras kepala!

10 menit berlalu & kita berdua masih stay berdiri sambil pelukan kayak teletubies,gak pegel apa nih orang kakiku aja udah kesemutan dari tadi.

"u-udah chan,lepasin"akhirnyaaa lepas juga

"baek udah jam 9 tuh,pulang aja yuk"ajaknya.

"bentar gue beberes dulu"

Selesai beres-beres kumasukkan hp dan kacamata ke tas,capek banget rasanya kerja hampir seharian penuh.

Ini semua gara-gara si tiang listrik komplek tuh pake acara boong segala. Ah apa aku pura-pura marah aja ya sama dia,biar tau rasa tuh tiang. maen-maen!

"baek!"

"apa la-"

CUP

'Njir,sianying nyium gue. Errrg gagal sudah rencana gue buat marah.'

"chan!"kuingin marah sebenarnya. tapi muka melasnya bikin gak tega.

"plis,gue kangen sama lo"

Lagi,chanyeol menciumku intens.

kali ini dia main lidah,melumat bibir atas & bawahku,nelusupin lidahnya kedalam mulutku,menjelajah isi didalamnya.

Tangan kirinya semakin erat mendekap pinggangku,sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di tengkukku.

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati momen manis yang tak terduga dari seorang park chanyeol. Hingga ciuman kami berakhir dan dia berkata

"I Love you"kalimat yang selalu bikin pipiku merona merah delima pinokio.

"Love You too pak direktur" dan kami tersenyum bersama setelahnya.

.

.

.


	2. SEKERTARIS BARUKU

**(SEKRETARIS BARU)**

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk!"chanyeol menatap heran wanita berambut panjang didepannya,si tiang listrik komplek itu tak pernah ingat mempunyai karyawati model bohay macem dewi pers*k seperti dihadapannya.

seolah tau ekspresi tanya chanyeol,si wanita membungkuk hormat lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"selamat pagi pak,saya Yoora dari kantor pusat dipindahtugaskan kemari oleh pak Yuhno sebagai sekretaris bapak"chanyeol menutup file yang sedari tadi dia cumbu.

memperhatikan penampilan si wanita mulai dari atas rambutnya pirang nan panjang,pipi sedikit chubby,dada berisi,body oke,paha mulus,kaki ramping.

'Oke fix ini sih tipe papa banget,kerjaan papa nih pasti'batin chanyeol.

"jadi kamu orang kiriman papa?"

Wanita itu menjawab dengan ganjen

"betul pak,Presdir sendiri yang menunjuk saya kemari"

"okay,kamu bisa bekerja hari ini"chanyeol masih curiga dengan wanita dihadapannya yang kini pergi,tidak biasanya kan papanya mengirimkan seseorang untuk sekedar menjadi 'sekretaris-nya' ayolah chanyeol sudah dewasa untuk berfikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang hal yang berbau ehem(?)

karena penasaran akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menelfon si bapak tercinta.

"hallo bisa bicara dengan pak yunho"ucap chanyeol formal.

"ya saya sendiri,dengan siapa dimana ?"

"dengan Park chanyeol dibumi"

"baik,katakan paswordnya"

Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya,

"paapaaaaaa!please"

Dan terdengar tertawa terbahak-bahak dari ujung sana,siapa lagi kalo bukan papanya?chanyeol jadi kesal,dia selalu saja berhasil menjahili chanyeol.

gak dirumah gak dikantor gak pas telfon,selaluuu kena bulyy papa.

"ada apa gerangan duhai putra tercintaku,tumben telfon papa?kangen yaaa?"dasar emang narsis ya si bapak tua,gak inget umur apa juga udah ubanan semua gitu masih ae gak tobat-tobat.

"papa itu apa-apaan sih?ngapain ngirim cabe rawit kemari?dikira sini tuh mucikari apa?"Yunho kembali tertawa mendengar kekesalan putranya.

"kenapa yeol?kan bagus buat temen kamu kalo lagi ngantuk,pas juga kan buat nemenin kamu arisan,oh atau kamu kurang suka modelnya?pengen model yang kayak apa nanti papa tukar tambah yeol"

"dikira dealer mobil apa gimana sih papa,yeolli gak butuh pa yang begituan!malah ganggu yeolli kerja ntar"

"looooh itu malah bagus dong yeol,kalo ganggu kamu itu brarti dia tipe yang agressive tuh"

Chanyeol menyerah,kepalanya hampir meledak menanggapi kekonyolan sang ayah.

Tok tok tok

"masuk!udah pa,nanti yeolli telfon lagi"

"bye putraku,kutunggu telfon dar-"TUUT TUUT TUUT

Lagi(?) si cewek bohay dateng bawa secangkir kopi,duh ngapain dah tuh cewek?

belum kelar rasa peningnya,eh ini malah dia makin puyeng gegara cewek dihadapannya gak ada angin agak ada hujan masuk bawa kopi.

Chanyeol dibuat bingung,pasalnya dia itu gak haus,gak ngantuk,dan gak pesen kopi yg ditakutin chanyeol itu tuh kopi yang dibawa si bohay ada sianida nya,kan bahaya jadinya.

"silahkan kopi-nya pak"sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi didepan chanyeol si bohay sengaja agak merendahkan kedua melonnya agar terlihat belahannya,dan si bohay juga sengaja membuka dua kancing kemejanya untuk menggoda pak chanyeol. duh chanyeol malah ilfiil dengan si wanita,

'berasa mau syuting bokep! judulnya sekretaris baruku yang sexy syekalee'batin chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya dengan ragu,takut-takut jika ada sesuanu didalamnya,dan dirasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan sikopi chanyeol menyesap lagi(?)

sedangkan si bohay masih berdiri dihadapan chanyeol sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya gerah.

"cuaca hari ini panas ya pak"ucapnya sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya.

chanyeol yang sibuk menandatangani bejibun artikel tak menghiraukan sekretarisnya yang kegerahan minta dikipasi.

"maaf,saya gak suka dada!"ucapan chanyeol membuat si bohay menaikkan satu alisnya kurang mengerti,lalu beberapa saat wanita itu menampilkan senyum miring yang sulit diartikan.

Perlahan sekretaris itu berjalan menuju chanyeol dan mendudukkan dirinya dipahanya.

walau kaget dengan kelakuan si wanita,tapi dia tetap memasang wajah sedatar ubin.

"kalo~paha~ suka yg berisi atau paha ramping?"menyilangkan kaki kirinya hingga membuat rok mininya sedikit tersibak keatas menampilkan paha putih nan mulus.

Masih dengan wajah datar chanyeol menatap si wanita dipangkuannya,lalu dengan enteng menjawab

"paha laki-laki yang punya otong gede"jawabannya sukses membuat si wanita jantungan,dan disaat yang sama baekhyun berdiri mematung didepan pintu dengan sejumlah map file ditangannya.

Chanyeol melotot seketika dan bangkit dari duduknya menghiraukan si bohay yang terjungkal entah kemana(?).

"b-baek"panggilnya,chanyeol sangat takut.

takut kalau baekhyun akan salah paham,

reaksi baekhyun terlihat biasa.

saking biasanya bahkan pria berkemeja pink itu tersenyum pahit pada chanyeol.

"maaf pak direktur saya menginterupsi kegiatan anda,tetapi ini file yang sudah saya selesaikan untuk meeting bapak siang ini"sambil menyerahkan map tanpa memandang chanyeol.

"sekali lagi saya minta maaf pak,saya permisi"tertunduk lalu pergi membuat chanyeol menggeram kesal,baiklah mungkin chanyeol harus meluruskan ini. dia tidak suka jalan yg bengkok,chanyeol segera mengambill ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di layar.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang direktur dengan perasaan bercampur aduk,antara marah,kecewa,kesal,pengen nonjok,sedih menjadi satu.

kini dia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dengan tatapan kosong,jongin yang melihat tingkah aneh rekannya menyenggol sikut kyungso dan menyebabkan si empu marah karena terganggu.

"baek?napa pipi sama telinga lo merah gitu?"tanya kyungsoo sesaat setelah baekhyun duduk.

Baekhyun tersentak,

"ha?gak pa-pa"ucapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"tuh kan aneh,ekspresi lu kayak habis nonton bokepnya miyabi loh"ucapan jongin sukses membuat kyungsoo menampar bibir sexynya yang suka ngomong sembarangan kalo dikantor.

"emang!" ucap baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya

"ehh,lo mau kemana?"si jongin kepo mode on.

"ngerokok",ucapnya lalu pergi.

"soo,bebek aneh"kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan komputernya menoleh ke jongin.

"aneh gimana jong?"

"kayaknya gue gak pernah liat tuh anak ngerokok?trus barusan dia pamit mau ngerokok?mending lu buntutin tuh anak deh soo,takutnya kalo dia kesurupan trus makan kaca kantor kan bahaya"

"ehh pantat panci,dikira sahabat gue itu kuda lumping?sembarangan aja kalo nyinyir"

"kan buat jaga-jaga soo,buruan sono sekalian beliin gue kopi dingin"lah si pantat panci modus tuh nyuruh pacarnya buat buntutin si bebek ternyata mau nitip kopi.

Kyungsoo berlari mengejar baekhyun di ruang smoking,dan benar saja dia melihat baekhyun sedang menyesap rokok di tangan kanannya menyebabkan tandatanya besar dibenak kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo adalah teman baekhyun sejak SMA hingga sekarang,dia tahu betul jika sahabatnya itu gak pernah sedikitpun menyentuh nikotin hisap tapi sekarang pemuda bermata doe itu menyaksikan live didepan mata.

Dengan 2 kaleng kopi ditangannya kyungsoo menghampiri baekhyun.

"gue gak pernah tau,kalo lo bisa ngerokok"ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sekaleng kopi padanya.

1 hembusan asap dikeluarkan mulut baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata,baekhyun tahu dia harus mendongeng didepan kyungsoo karena pasti pemuda doe itu meminta uraian lengkap dirinya.

"gue pernah ngerokok waktu smp,waktu ortu sering berantem,saat gue belum kenal lo dan hilang kendali nyari pelarian sana-sini,nyabu,mabok,ngerokok, setelah kenal lo gue berenti,Cuma sekarang aja gue kangen pengen ngerokok lagi"ucapnya lalu menyesap kembali nikotinnya.

Kyungsoo tau semua tentang baekhyun,kehidupannya,kedua ortunya,masalah depresinya dia bahkan tahu.

ya,dulu baekhyun pernah mengalami depresi saat SMA dan hanya kyungsoo yang tau.

bisa dibilang kyungsoo adalah orang pertama tempat baekhyun temui jika anak itu sedang depresi atau mengalami masalah.

"baek lo punya gue sebagai keluarga lo tau kan,gue selalu siap jadi sandaran lo,bahkan pelarian lo sekalipun"baekhyun tersenyum,lalu matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

kata-kata kyungsoo sangat mendalam bagi baekhyun,dia tau bahwa sahabatnya gak pengen ngeliat dia berlari ke hal-hal kelam seperti masa lalunya dulu.

"menurut lo,gue harus gak sih resign dari sini?"

Kyungsoo kaget dengan pertanyaan baekhyun.

"alasannya?"

"baek,"mengusap punggung baekhyun pelan.

"soo,gue sama pak direktur pacaran"

Mata kyungsoo membulat sempurna seperti burung hantu,tapi pria itu mencoba untuk tenang karena dia tau ini bukan saatnya berekspresi \O_O/.

"what?serius?sejak kapan?lo gak pernah cerita ke gue"

"udah setahun soo,kita sepakat buat backstreet,terlebih lagi dia direktur gue cuman gak mau kalo bapaknya-maksud gue presdir tau kita bakal dipisahin lagipula yang bikin chanyeol belok itu gue,gue yang jatuhcinta duluan sama dia.

biar gue aja yang dibuang keluarga karena gue homo dan gue gak mau chanyeol bernasib sama"

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar,dia tak menyangka sahabatnya mengalami tekanan sedalam itu.

ortu baekhyun cerai dan baekhyun kabur dari rumah,anak itu baik-baik saja sampai sekarang karena dia terus tersenyum dan gak pernah ngeluh tentang apapun termasuk masalah orientasi seksualnya. kyungsoo kira baekhyun jauh lebih bahagia sekarang karena dia tak harus menyaksikan kedua ortunya bertengkar dirumah,tapi ternyata baekhyun malah memendam traumanya sendiri tentang keluarganya yang tak menerimanya karena orientasi yang menyimpang.

"dan lo,bertahan selama selama setahun dari gue?heool"

"sorry soo,gue gak punya keberanian buat cerita"

Kyungsoo ingin marah,tapi gak bisa.

baekhyun sahabatnya,dan kyungsoo satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki baekhyun saat ini.

"ada kalanya hal yang menakutkan gak sepenuhnya bener,mungkin takut itu rasa paling mendomisili ketika lo depresi,inget lo gak bisa terus sembunyi kayak gini.

kalian bukan anak kecil yang main petak umpet,kalo emang serius harusnya udah gak ada keraguan lagi buat kalian nerusin hubungan !gue tanya lo cinta gak sama pak chanyeol?"

Batang rokok pertama baekhyun sudah habis,dia sulut batang rokok kedua menyesapnya dalam dan menghembuskan asap itu seolah mereka adalah beban hidupnya.

"banget soo, pagi ini gue liat dia pangku-pangkuan sama sekretaris barunya"

"jadi itu alesan lo ngerokok saat ini?trus perasaan lo gimana waktu liat mereka gituan?"

"sakit bangsat!gue pengen maki mereka tapi gak bisa gue udah gak sanggup lagi nyembunyiin hubungan gue,ego gue teriak pengen ngeklaim chanyeol jadi milik gue seutuhnya"tanpa terisak diusapnya airmata yang menetes dipipi mulusnya.

sisi lain dari baekhyun yang begitu rapuh,berbanding terbalik dengan biasanya yang sering bertingkah gesrek.

"lo udah tanya pak direktur belum?"

"whatterpakk trus gue harus tanya gaya apa saat mereka bercinta gitu?ato semanis apa desahan si cabe waktu digenjot chanyeol?"

PLAKK

Jidat baekhyun jadi sasaran empuk kemarahan kyungsoo,

"lo lagi berduka masih ae ngelawak,maksud gue tanya kejadian yang sebenarnya jangan asal salah paham sama pak direktur,siapa tau tuh emang sekretarisnya yang gatel minta digaruk trus nempol dah tuh ke pak direktur dan lo kan Cuma liat mereka pangku-pangkuan,bukan berarti mereka ngelakuin sex kalaupun pak direktur itu udah belok yakali dia doyan melon?si jongos yang kelakuannya nista begitu sama melon muntah dia"

"tapi tetep aja kalo chanyeol itu beneran belok,trus kenapa dia mau aja digoda cewek"

"baek,lo mending dengerin dulu alasan pak direktur deh sebelum lo asal nyimpulin. jangan lo selesain sendiri,pak direktur juga kudu tau

sadar gak sih inituh sama kayak kerja kelompok baek,gak bisa diselesaiin sendiri kudu bareng-bareng biar clear yang bener-bener clear"

ngelawak deh kyungsoo.

Setelah baekhyun fikir omongan kyungso ada benarnya gak mungkin nyelesaiin sendiri,karena ini menyangkut tentang chanyeol bukan hanya dirinya.

"percaya baek sama gue,kalo emang pak direktur bener-bener cinta lo dia gak bakal mudah nglepasin lo gitu aja,Dan fikirin lagi tentang rencana resign!lo terlalu berharga buat perusahaan ini"Kyungsoo menepuk pundak baekhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih asik mencumbu nikotin batangan itu.

Baekhyun membasuh kasar wajahnya berharap semua yang dia lihat pagi ini ikut hilang bersama aliran air walau mustahil lah ya.

setidaknya mukanya jauh lebih baik daripada setengah jam lalu.

baekhyun menatap cermin sejenak lalu hendak kembali ke meja saat lewat pintu toilet dia berpapasan dengan pak direktur,lebih tepatnya dihadang.

"baek,dengerin gue"baekhyun mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan pacarnya,dia gak pengen malah nangis didepan chanyeol nantinya.

"minggir gue mau lewat"

'bau rokok'chanyeol membatin.

"lo ngerokok lagi?"kali ini chanyeol mencengkeram bahu baekhyun,memastikan bahwa hidung chanyeol salah mengenali bau rokok di nafas baekhyun.

"bukan urusan lo"chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya.

"baek !gue udah ngelarang lo buat gak nyentuh nikotin lagi kan?"

"pak direktur tentang merokok bukan urusan anda,tolong untuk beberapa hari ini jangan hubungi saya bicara dengan saya kecuali jika perlu"baekhyun mengubah gaya bicaranya menjadi formal ketika ada seorang karyawan yang melewati mereka,tentu saja chanyeol gak peduli dengan karyawan itu,yang ada difikirannya saat ini adalah dia ingin meluruskan masalahnya. persetan dengan satpol pp yang menciduk mereka nantinya.

"baek,plis dengerin gue"

"plis chan,gue butuh waktu buat sendiri"dan setelahnya baekhyun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol.

baekhyun yakin jika berlama-lama disana maka dia akan berakhir menangis dipelukan chanyeol,hell no baekhyun masih waras untuk tidak mengekspose hubungannya. dan tanpa baekhyun sadari yang ia lakukan hanyalah lari,lari dari Park Chanyeol,lari dari masalah mereka.


	3. Maaf

MAAF

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar sendiri,udara yang semakin dingin mampu mengalahkan tebalnya jaket yang dia gunakan.Memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong mantel dan menaikkan kerah sweater abu-abunya sampai menutupi area dagu.Sebenarnya baekhyun benci dingin,tapi dia lebih benci sendiri.sendiri itu menakutkan,sepi,sunyi.cukup kuburan aja yang sepi hidup baekhyun jangan.

"haaahh,kenapa gini banget hidup gue"gumamnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa kedua lututnya bergetar,oh iya dia lupa hari ini dia tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali saat istirahat makan siang.

Duduk dikursi taman pusat kota,melihat beberapa orang sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika ada seorang anak kecil laki-laki dengan sebuah permen coklat ditangannya yang kemudian diberikan ke baekhyun.

"untukku?"tanyabaekhyun ragu.

anak itu mengangguk dan baekhyun menerima coklat itu.

"kakak sangat cantik"baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengusap rambut anak itu.

"makasih ya,nama kamu siapa?"

"mashiho"

"kamu manis banget"dengan gemas baekhyun mencubit pipi mashiho yang gembul.

"kakak lagi sedih?"tanya anak itu.

"enggak kok,emang kakak keliatan sedih ya?"

Mashiho mengangguk imut.

"mama jinwoo bilang kalo seseolang duduk sendili belalti lagi sedih"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan cadel mashiho dan kembali mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"liat kakak tertawa kan?kakak Cuma capek trus istirahat disini"

"ini"baekhyun mengembalikan coklat milik mashiho dan membuat si anak kebingungan.

Pikir baekhyun mungkin mashiho memberikan coklatnya karena melihat baekhyun lagi sedih.

"itu untuk kakak"

"beneran buat kakak?"mashiho mengangguk lagi.

"mashiho!"mendengar namanya dipanggil anak itu menoleh kesumber suara dan didapatinya seorang pria dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"mama"dengan girang si anak berlari memeluk pria yang ia sebut 'mama'

"ma-maa"baekhyun terkejut.

Tunggu masiho tidak salah sebut kan tadi?oh kayaknya enggak.

Loh tapi kok 'cowok?'

"mashiho gak boleh ganggu kakaknya,gak boleh nakal loh"si cowok cantik itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan anaknya.

Sedangkan baekhyun masih mengamati mereka,

Ah sepertinya mereka benar-benar ibu anak pikirnya.

"mashiho gak nakal kok ma-"

"maaf,mashiho gak ganggu saya kok. Kami Cuma ngobrol sebentar"baekhyun menyela dengan nada sopan,takut kalau sang ibu memarahi mashiho.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu bangkit menggendong mashiho.

"syukurlah saya fikir mashiho ganggu kamu tadi,soalnya dia sering jahil sama teman-temannya"

"anakmu sangat baik,dan sangat manis"

"terimakasih,kalau begitu kami permisi dulu.mashiho pamitan sama kakaknya"

"mashiho pulang dulu,bye kak cantik~"ucapnya lalu melambai tangan kearah baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan mashiho dan tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah sebuah mobil hitam dan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap.

Pria itu mengusap kepala mashiho gemas lalu sedikit bercanda membuat si anak tertawa dan sang ibu tersenyum seperti keluarga bahagia.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan hangatnya keluarga mereka,walau bisa dibilang mereka adalah keluarga berbeda(?) tidak seperti umumnya tapi itu embuat baekhyun iri.

Baekhyun rindu dengan ibu,ayah,dan adiknya.

Pandangan baekhyun semakin kabur karena airmata yang menggenang dipelupuknya,dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka jatuh membasahi pipi mulus baekhyun.

Menangis ditengah taman kota sendirian,kesepian,menyedihkan.

Chanyeol menyodorkan saputangannya pada baekhyun membuat siempu mendongak keatas.

Melihat baekhyun dengan wajah penuh airmata membuat chanyeol hancur,rasa bersalahnya semakin besar ketika butiran itu semakin deras menuruni pipi baekhyun. Dan tanpa persetujuan baekhyun,chanyeol mengusap pipi baekhyun yang basah.

"jangan nangis,lo jelek kalo sedih"ucap chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih diam,menunduk tak berani menatap manik chanyeol.

"baek dengerin gue"chanyeol berlutut didepan baekhyun membuat baekhyun kelabakan meminta chanyeol berdiri.

"chan berdiri,kalo orang liat gimana?chan please"kini giliran chanyeol yang tak bergeming,masih tetap kukuh dengan posisinya.

"baek"

"chan kita ditempat umum,kalo ada karyawan kamu yang liat gimana?"chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

"baek dengerin gue sekali ini aja"tatapan chanyeol melembut membuat baekhyun berhenti menangis.

Oke baekhyun menyerah,dia akan mendengarkan perkataan chanyeol sekarang ini.

"gue minta maaf gue salah. Gak seharusnya gue biarin cewek ulet bulu itu goda gue,tapi sumpah!"

"gue gak ngapa-ngapain sama tuh cewek,gue gak kenal dia. Dia Cuma orang suruhan papa buat goda gue. Gue janji baek mulai besok gue bakal genggam tangan lo didepan karyawan gue"

Bekhyun terkejoed.

"chan jangan bod-"

"gue janji bakal lindungin lo,gak peduli mereka atau papa gak setuju sama hubungan kita. Gue gak mau kehilangan lo baek"

Beberapa orang yang lewat memandangi mereka,ada juga yang berteriak 'terima' atau apalah itu yang mereka kira ini lagi confess.

"chan gue gak mau lo kayak gue. Gak diterima keluarga,dihina sama orang biar gue aja yang rasain chan lo gak boleh"

"kalo gitu ajarin gue! Ajarin gimana caranya bisa sekuat lo,kita jalan berdua senyum berdua ketawa berdua. Biarin gue disamping lo walaupun harus jalan diatas duri sekalipun,mulai sekarang gue mohon jangan jalan sendiri di jalan yang menyakitkan lo punya gue genggam tangan gue ato peluk gue disaat lo ngerasa lelah sama hidup lo. Baek gue sayang sama lo"chanyeol mengecup kedua tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata,airmata yang semula berhenti kini kembali membasahi pipi baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendongak mengusap pipi baekhyun,

"jangan nangis,gue udah bilang kan lo jelek kalo sedih"

Baekhyun masih menangis bahkan kini sedikit terisak.

"plis baek,gue gak tega liat lo nangis. Gue mending liat jongin nangis karena gak dikasih jatah sama kyungsoo daripada liat lo gini" Dan baekhyun sedikit tertawa mendengar candaan chanyeol.

"nah gitu dong senyum,udah jangan sedih lagi"chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun,menyandarkan kepala baekhyun pada pundaknya membuat beberapa orang yang lewat terlihat baper dengan keromantisan mereka.

"chan~"suara serah baekhyun memecah keheningan mereka setelah jelang 15 menit mereka duduk berdua.

"hmm"

"temenin makan,gue laper"chanyeol tertawa lalu mencubit hidung baekhyun gemas.

"siapa suruh tadi gak makan pas istirahat.laper kan"

"kalo gak mau yaudah gue pulang aja"baekhyun hendak pergi tapi segera dicegah chanyeol dan mendekapnya erat.

"jangan marah gue Cuma khawatir sama lo"mengurung baekhyun dalam dekapannya dan mengusap lembut surai coklat baekhyun.

"gue mau makan sushi sama ramen"terdengar kurang nyambung bagi chanyeol tapi dia tetap menuruti permintaan baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka lalu menggenggam tangan baekhyun berjalan mencari restoran terdekat.

Chanyeol hanya memandangi baekhyun yang asik mengunyah makanan didepannya.

Chanyeol sudah cukup kenyang hanya dengan memandangi cowok didepannya ini walaupun seharian gak makan sekalipun.

"lo gak bisa ya gak liatin gue begitu?bikin nerves ae lo"ups yang diajak bicara malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"baek belepotan tuh"chanyeol memberi isyarat ada sisa mayonaise di sudut bibir kiri baekhyun,sementara baekhyun malah membersihkan di arah kanannya. Dan karena gemas chanyeol langsung mendekat kearah baekhyun lalu

CUP

Sontak baekhyun menutupi bibirnya dan mengamati sekitar.

"napa?kayak gak pernah dicium aja lo"goda chanyeol.

"ya tapi gak di publik gini chan!"ucapnya dengan tampang galak.

"gak usah sok galak baek,lo makin nggemesin kalo kayak gitu"

"tukang gombal"

"tapi lo suka kan"chanyeol makin gemas dengan pipi baekhyun yang merah merona delima pinokio.

"serah pak direktur aja deh"chanyeol tertawa.

"baek"

"hmm"

"love you"

"..."pipi baekhyun merah seperti pakai blush on.

"baek?"

"ya"

"gak mau jawab?"

"apanya?"

"yang tadi"

"yang love you tadi loh"

"udah gue jawab kok,emang lo gak denger?"

"enggak tuh"

"barusan gue jawab.dalam batin gue"

"serah lo deh baek"chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"chan lo mending mulai sekarang jangan sering gombal"kini gantian baekhyun yang menatap chanyeol

"kenapa?lo gak suka?"

"lo bikin jantung gue gak sehat karena deg-degan terus tiap lo gombalin"chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan baekyun.

"bisa aja lo baek"lalu mencubit gemas hidung baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan chanyeol erat,kini chanyeol seutuhnya miliknya.

"baek"

"hmm"

"papa tadi nelfon gue"nada ucapan chanyeol tiba-tiba serius,membuat baekhyun memasang wajah tegang.

"apa katanya?"

Baekhyun gak siap denger jawaban chanyeol,rasa takutnya kembali dia rasakan ketika chanyeol terlihat gelisah.

"papa minta penjelasan gue besok dikantornya,asisten yang papa kirim tadi pagi ngadu ke papa kalo gue gak suka sama cewek"

Baekhyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan cowok didepannya.

"gue bakal nemenin lo besok kekantor presdir"chanyeol terkejoed.

"gak baek,lo gak boleh ikut.gue takut papa berbuat sesuatu ke elo"

Baekhyun tersenyum

"kita hadepin ini sama-sama.lo sendiri yang bilang pengen jalan diatas duri bareng gue kan?kita sama-sama rasain perih,gue gak bakal biarin lo sendiri chan"

Chanyeol sangat bersyukur memiliki baekhyun dihidupnya.

Betapa kuatnya sosok itu,dengan senyum seperti malaikat menenangkan dirinya.Menggenggam tangannya saat hatinya dingin.

"makasih baek,lo bikin hati gue anget"

Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"mau gue bikin lebih panas gak chan?gue masih nyimpen korek nih"

"susah ya kalo ngomong sama mantan kontestan StandUpCom*dy,bawaannya ngelawak mulu"

"yang penting gue bukan korban dilan kayak lo"

"baek lo masih nyimpen rokok?"

Baekhyun merogok saku kanannya mengambil rokok dan korek.lalu memberikann pada chanyeol.

"lo mau ngerokok?"

Chanyeol emang perokok aktif,tapi tidak sering dia menghisap batang berasap itu.Baginya menghisap bibir baekhyun jauh lebih nikmat dari nikotin dan alkohol.

"jangan ngerokok lagi ok.Gue gak pengen orang yang gue sayang ini bau nikotin kalo gue cium,rasanya gak manis"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"lo sendiri juga ngerokok kan"

"jarang baek"

"sama aja kan?gue juga sekali ini setelah lama berenti"

Chanyeol menghela nafas

"oke,kita sama-sama berenti ngerokok gimana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas

"itu baru laki-lakiku"

Mendengar kata-kata laki-lakiku membuat chanyeol merona karena bangga dan sedikit malu.

"baek cari hotel yuk"

"hah!ngapain?"

Baekhyun panik duluan,bersiap-siap kabur dari direkturnya.

"gue udah gak tahan sama senyum lo.bikin gue gila tau gak"

"lo gak inget kita besok harus kekantor presdir?"

"trus apa hubungannya sama kita kehotel?"

"gue gak mau kita kesiangan idiot"

"gak bakal baek,ya plis semalem aja"

"NO!sekali gak tetep gak"

Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak pergi,

Chanyeol dengan sigap segera membayar makanan mereka lalu menyusul baekhyun yang telah berada diambang pintu resto.

"tunggu baek,gue anter pulang"

"ogah ah,ntar lo belokkin ke hotel lagi"

"sumpah baek gak bakalan,gue janji"

Baekhyun terlihat gak yakin sama ucapan chanyeol.

"janji ya?"

"suerrr"

"yaudah ayokk"

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju mobil chanyeol dengan bergandengan tangan saling menghangatkan hati mereka masing-masing diiringi gombalan-gombalan dan sedikit perdebatan kecil mereka.

Sedikit demi sedikit membuat langkah baru yang lebih kuat,mantap dan pasti untuk masa depan mereka.

_hai saya kembali apdet,maafkeun tulisan author yg masih acak2an kyak chanbaek hbis kelon,yg pasti tolong untuk siapapun yg suka dg cerita abal2 ini mohon untuk kasih like nya,atau follow jg boleh,comment kasih saran juga sangat bolehh._

_Fyi,MASHIHO disini itu membernya YG Treasure Box,bagi yg kepo bisa tanya ke mbak gugel pasti tau.dan selain itu jinwoo disini adalah member Winner kalo yg belum tau._

_Terimakasih untuk para pembaca,dan maafkeun saya yg tidak bisa bertutur kata kepada pembaca sekalian._


	4. Restu

RESTU

Baekhyun berkaca didepan cermin apartementnya lama sekali,menata penampilannya mulai ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.Oh ayolah kalian pasti ingat hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan papa chanyeol,dia gak mau terlihat buruk didepan papa pacarnya kan?

"udah siap?"chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang dan mencium pipinya. Jangan heran jika chanyeol berada diapartemen baekhyun,sudah menjadi kebiasaan direktur muda itu keluar masuk(?) untuk mengabsen isi apartemen baekhyun,bahkan chanyeol sering menginap disana.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berbalik badan dan memeluk chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan baekhyun sedang gelisah,saat pria pendek itu tengah khawatir ataupun takut dia akan memeluk chanyeol erat. Maka jika sudah seperti itu chanyeol akan membelai rambut baekhyun mengecup pucuk kepalanya sampai baekhyun kembali merasa nyaman.

"gue disini beb,apapun nanti yang terjadi gue gak bakal lepasin tangan lo"baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan chanyeol.

Lalu chanyeol melepas pelukannya,mendekap pipi tirus baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya lalu berkata

"jangan takut oke?"baekhyun tersenyum

CHU~

Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah baekhyun sangat lembut,pelan,

Atas

Bawah

Atas lagi, Membuat baekhyun refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher chanyeol.

Mereka berciuman dalam diam,saling menutup mata saling menikmati bibir yang mereka pagut.

"mm,-eol,aahh"mengerti baekhyun sesak nafas,chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman mereka lalu kembali memeluk baekhyun.

"bibir lo selalu manis,bikin gue candu"bisiknya.

Baekhyun memukul dada chanyeol dengan muka merah malu.

"basi lo"chanyeol tertawa lalu menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

"tapi lo suka kan?"

"diem lo tiang listrik!"

Aura tegang sangat terasa diruangan direktur yang terdapat 3 orang didalamnya,pak yunho yang biasanya suka banyol bercanda kini terlihat tegas saat menatap baekhyun chanyeol yang berdiri dihadapannya. Bahkan pak yunho sendiri yang meminta karyawan agar tidak ada satupun yang boleh mengetuk pintunya saat ini dan menggantung kalimat 'DONT DISTURB' dipintu luar ruangannya.

"berapa lama kalian pacaran?"tanya pak yunho to the point dengan posisi duduk.

"setahun lebih"jawab chanyeol

Pak yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu bangkit dari posisinya berjalan mendekati chanyeol.

"papa sangat shock mendengar sesuatu dari karyawan papa yang kemarin pindahtugas di devisi 2,tapi papa lebih shock denger dari kamu tentang lamanya kalian pacaran"

Chanyeol tetap diam dengan posisi menggenggam tangan baekhyun disampingnya sedangkan baekhyun hanya bisa menatap lantai coklat didepannya tanpa berani menatap pak yunho.

"chanyeol!kamu tau kan kamu satu-satunya putra papa"

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya membuat baekhyun ikut merasakan rasa takut chanyeol.

"chanyeol minta maaf pa"

"maaf?MAAF BUAT APA?"seumur-umur papanya gak pernah bicara keras pada chanyeol,baru kali ini dia mendengar nada tinggi dari pak presdir.

Jujur chanyeol sangat takut sekarang ini,tapi tekatnya dari awal adalah hidup atau mati tetap bersama baekhyun kekasihnya. Karena dia sudah berjanji akan terus menggenggam tangan baekhyun apapun yang terjadi.

"maaf udah buat papa kecewa,chanyeol tau papa mungkin marah sama kita tapi please baekhyun gak salah pa. Chanyeol yang akan nanggung semuanya,apapun resikonya termasuk keluar dari ahli waris

Tapi chanyeol mohon sama papa jangan minta kami pisah"

"selama ini chanyeol selalu nurut sama papa. Apapun chanyeol lakuin demi papa,Tolong 1 aja chanyeol minta sama papa jangan pisahin kita. Chanyeol sayang sama baekhyun,chanyeol kuat karena ada baekhyun "

Pak yunho menatap chanyeol lama,mengamati raut wajah anaknya yang memohon kepadanya.

"pisah buat apa?papa malah bangga sama kamu yeol"Chanyeol menatap papanya dengan tidak percaya.

"bangga?"

"papa khawatir sama kamu karena selama ini kamu jarang banget cerita sama papa soal pacar kamu kan? Papa pikir kamu gak laku karena terlalu sibuk kerja hahaha"

Chanyeol tercengoh

"chanyeol bukan seperti papa yang playboy"

"tapi syukurlah anak papa yang ganteng ini sudah punya pacar,papa gak perlu khawatir mulai sekarang?"yunho menepuk kedua pundak chanyeol dengan bangga.

"papa gak marah sama kita?"

"kenapa marah?kamu pinter cari pacar yeol. Baekhyun sangat cantik,papa jadi iri"ucap yunho membuat baekhyun merona.

Chanyeol menatap papanya tajam.

"jangan coba-coba nikung baekhyun pa"

"hahahha ada-ada aja kamu yeol"

"untuk jaga-jaga pa"

"jadi kapan?"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol saling berpandangan.bingung

"kapan kalian nikah?udah setahun pacaran gak ada niatan seriusan ?"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol

"secepatnya pa"

"itu baru anak papa"

Tangan mereka terus bergandengan usai keluar dari kantor presdir,membuat baekhyun sedikit risih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

"chan!bisa gak kita gak gandengan tangan?"

"hmm?kenapa?tangan lo gerah?"

"enggak,gue risih diliatin orang-orang"

"gue gak peduli,pokonya sampe kantor nanti kita tetep gandengan biar mereka tau kalo gue serius sama lo"

Dan benar saja sesampainya mereka dikantor chanyeol gak mau nglepasin tangan baekhyun membuat para karyawannya bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan keduanya.

"chan gue belum siap"bisik baekhyun.

"jangan liat mereka,biarin aja mereka ngomong apaan"

Ketika mereka memasuki lift hanya ada mereka berdua dan seorang karyawati didalamnya membuat si wanita terlihat canggung.

"selamat pagi pak chanyeol"

Ucap wanita itu lalu membungkuk hormat.

"pagi"tanpa ekspresi tapi tetap menggandeng tangan baekhyun.

TING

Akhirnya si wanita itu keluar menyisakan chanyeol dan baekhyun berdua

CUP

"apaan sih chan?"

"nyium lo"

"lo gila?kita dikantor chan"

"itulah kenapa gue lakuin sekarang baek"

"chan lepasin tangan gue,kita udah sampe diruangan"

Dengan berat hati chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangannya,sebelum keluar lift chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun lama.

"gue duluan ya"

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun

"kenapa lagi ?"

"jangan lupa line gue kalo lo lembur nanti,kita pulang bareng oke"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya membuat seluruh orang diruangan itu menoleh kearah baekhyun lantaran kedatangan baekhyun bersamaan dengan pak direktur.

"eh eh bek,kok lo dateng telat bareng pak chanyeol sih?kok bisa?"si jongin yang kepo tingkat nasional segera mendekati baekhyun di mejanya.

"gue meeting dulu tadi di divisi pusat bareng pak direktur"

Kyungsoo yang curiga gak percaya gitu aja sama alesan baekhyun,gak mungkin kan mereka sengaja meeting di divisi pusat pagi-pagi gitu.Bareng lagi.

"yakin Cuma meeting doang?"kali ini kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"iya yakin"

"oke gue traktir lo makan siang nanti,tanpa jongin"Seberapapun keras baekhyun berbohong akan mudah ditebak jika itu adalah kyungsoo,Orang yang sangat mengenal baekhyun.

"kok gue gak diajak sih kyung?"protes jongin.

"diem lo!ini gak ada hubungannya sama lo"

"lo jahad kyung sama gue"

From : bebeb

Lo dimana?makan bareng yuk

Gak bisa,gue dikafetaria sama kyungsoo

Gue Otw kesana

Jangan,lagi ngmong serius ini

Yaudah,jangan lama-lama

Iya

Love u

Love u too

ps : makan yg banyak biar tambah semox

Mati aja sono !

"baek?"

"ha?kenapa?"

"lo gak denger omongan gue?"

Baekhyun nyengir

"sory gue bales line chanyeol tadi"

"pantesan,senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang waras "

"lo tanya apa tadi?"

"gue tanya kenapa lo bisa dateng telat sama pak chanyeol"

"gue dari divisi pusat,papa chanyeol minta kejelasan hubungan kita"

"trus?"

"ya kita ngaku kalo kita pacaran didepan pak yunho"

"pak yunho gimana?"

"awalnya gue kira kita bakal disuruh putus gitu,ternyata enggak soo. Dia seneng banget denger chanyeol punya pacar katanya,selama ini dia khawatir chanyeol terlalu overworking trus gak pernah mikir pasangan hidup"

"seriusan pak yunho ngrestuin kalian?"tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinar. Baekhyun mengangguk

"dia tanya kapan kita nikah"

"dan jawaban lo apa"

"bukan gue yang jawab,tapi chanyeol. Chanyeol bilang secepatnya"

"what?sumpah ini bener-bener kabar gembira banget buat lo dan pak direktur baek"

"iya gue juga seneng soo,tapi masalahnya keluarga gue"

"baek, orang yang benci sama lo gak selamanya benci kan. Coba lo pulang kerumah ngomong baik-baik sama ibu lo kalo lo emang serius sama chanyeol"

"gue takut soo"

"baek,lo punya gue punya chanyeol juga gak perlu ada rasa takut baek karena gue siap nganter lo pulang"

"makasih soo,lo bener-bener keluarga gue"baekhyun tersenyum kearah kyungsoo menunjukkan betapa bersyukurnya dia memiliki teman sekaligus keluarga seperti kyungsoo dihidupnya.

hai chapter ini super pendek bgt gaes,maapin author yg kepentok ide.udah buntuuu T_T

tp author tetep minta dukungannya oke,review follow oke .

gamsahamnida


End file.
